Smut University 2013
by deslyncullen
Summary: Once again, I've enrolled in PTB S-University for the summer to improve my love scenes. I'm sure it will be another fun, educational and rewarding experience. Each chapter will be a new assignment, but anyone who followings my writing knows I only write Bella and Edward stories. If possible, I'll use the same characters just put them in different situations. Adult content.
1. Flirting In The Office

Smut University 2013 – Perve Swerve by LayAtHomeMom

Lesson 1 - Perve Serve

Title: Flirting In the Office

Picture prompt – A couple making out on the stairs

Use the picture prompt above to write a lemon in the perve swerve style which you are most comfortable with.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

BPOV

"Mmm. Oh my God, this is _sooo_ good," I said, one day, while I was eating an especially juicy apple.

"What are you eating?"

I held up my hand. "This apple is so juicy and delicious; it's hard to keep the juice from running down my chin." I licked my lips, and tried not to smile when I saw him flush.

"Are you sure you're talking about an apple?" Someone else asked.

"Sure. Do you want one of my apples? Look how big they are." This was probably going too far. After all, I wore a 36DD bra – I could be talking about the fruit or a part of my body.

"Maybe later."

"They're so irresistible; I hope I don't devour them all."

I admit it. Flirting is fun. Using little innuendos to disguise everyday conversation left me stimulated and in need of relief just like talking dirty. I honestly don't know how or when it started, but soon I was flirting with Edward.

Our company had an open floor plan with very few private offices. There were eight people in our department, in two rows, facing each other. There was a barrier where we could stick notes or pictures and overhead was a shelf to hold files or our personal stuff, but according to how you positioned yourself, you could see the person on the other side of that little partition. Edward and I sat at the end of the row – which gave us a little leeway to carry on our sexual banter more freely. Sometimes, I wouldn't even have to try, but I'd say something, and he'd comment or start laughing. At times, our other coworkers would hear us and join in the fun – they had become accustomed to the way I always manage to make everything sound sexual. The mention of nuts or succulent apples, and large bananas always got a reaction from someone. At times, I feel as if we were on a Seinfeld show. One comment would lead to another, and there would be no stopping us.

Another day, I bought bananas on my way into the office. "Edward, look how big these bananas are. Do you want one?" Then I took my time peeling a banana and slowly eating it. Each time I looked away from my screen, I saw him staring at me.

"Bella, I have nuts. Do you want some?" Edward loved nuts, and each time he offered me some, was another reason to go overboard with my comments.

"I'd love to taste your nuts."

"I'm already jealous of the nuts," he said with a chuckle.

"Ooh, pistachios – my favorite. I love to _suck_ the salt off, then stick my tongue inside the shell to get at the succulent morsels.

Eating at my desk took on a new sensual game. I made all the X-rated sounds to go along with my innuendoes. Sometimes by lunch time I was in need of a cold shower. It didn't help that Edward was handsome. With his tall trim body, his auburn hair and green eyes, he could have been a model – I had nicknamed him Mr. GQ. As the months went by, the games with food became more frequent and bordered more lewd.

A year later we were both promoted, and since office space was limited on our floor, we had to share an office. As much as I enjoyed the teasing and the sexual comments, some days I dreaded being in that room alone with him. I wanted him so badly. Still, I continued flirting; reminding myself to keep my hand off because if I started touching him – even in the most casual way, , there would be no way I wouldn't want to go further. My nights were filled with pictures of his beautiful face as he touched me, kissed my lips, and hovered over me as he fucked me senseless.

"Bella, what are you doing for lunch." He asked one day.

"I'm so hot; I think I'll have a smoothie. I can almost feel the cold, refreshing fluid sliding down my throat."

"Please stop, or I would need one too."

That night we had to work late on a project. We are allowed to order dinner when we work late, so I decided on Italian.

"I can't decide between the sweet and the hot sausage. Which do you think I should eat tonight?"

"Do you like hot and spicy food?"

I stared into his eyes and said in my most sultry voice. "_I love hot, spicy things_. It could never be too _hot_ for me – feeling the heat on my tongue and having my mouth produce saliva to coat the hot deliciousness – there's nothing like it."

I watched his Adams apple bob up and down. He rubbed his hands over his face and then he dragged his fingers through his hair. Mischievously, I wondered what other part of his body was affected by our conversation. I looked down and smiled as I pretended to study the menu, but inside I was melting.

"If you like hot stuff so much, than I vote for the hot sausage; I'll get linguine with Alfred sauce, and we'll share with each other."

"Mmm, spicy and creamy. Do you think, if I ask nicely, they would give me a whole big sausage?"

"Really Bella, do you want to go there?"

"Hey, get your mind out of the gutter. I'm talking of eating a big sausage for dinner, what are you thinking about?"

While we waited for our dinner, I moved over to his side of the room. I leaned over him, to peer at his screen then I sat on the edge of his desk as I flipped through some printouts. I think he was relieved when the delivery guy called. We were all alone. Even the cleaning crew had come and gone. A little voice in the back of my head was telling me to go for it while the voice of reason was telling me to behave. What would happen if I made a move and this was all a game to him?

"This pasta is perfect. It's just _hard_ enough for it not to be under cooked. I hate soft, limp pasta." Then I slurped a linguine into my mouth. "And your sauce is so creamy and delicious."

He growled. I loved when he made his own sounds – I always got tingly inside, and nine times out of ten, I'd have to dash to the bathroom. I kept making my bedroom noises as I ate, and tried not to laugh as he became more flustered.

"That was very satisfying," I said and pushed my plate away.

After we had eaten, we settled down to some number crunching. Finally, we had our report ready for the CFO. We made copies and bound them and saved the file on the server.

I got up and stretched. "I'm bushed. I think I'll have a cup of tea before I call the car service. Do you want anything?" I asked.

"I'll have a bottle of water, but I'll come with you."

"Damn. There don't have the tea I like down here. I'll have to go to the other kitchen."

Instead of taking the elevator, we took the indoor stairs. As I walked up the stairs ahead of him, I was aware that I was wearing a short skirt. I peeked back at him, and noticed his eyes were focused on my ass. I decided to take a chance. Did he want me as much as I wanted him, or was he just playing my game? There was only one way to find out. I stopped. I waited for us to make eye contact then I said, "Do you want to touch it?"

He looked startled for a second, then he smiled that crooked smile of his. "I've wanted to touch more than your ass since the day you walked into the office."

"Well, we're alone. Touch it. Touch everything you want." I wiggled my butt.

He took me at my word and palmed both cheeks. Then he started massaging them. Feeling brazen, I pulled down the zipper. I stepped away from him and stepped out of it. He held my hip pulled me back so he could grind against me. I was giddy, when I felt his erection.

"That's what you do to me. Your sexy way of describing things, watching you eat, and listening to those erotic sounds coming out of your mouth have me walking around in a state of arousal almost all the time. Every night I have to take a cold shower, and still I have wet dreams about you," He whispered in my ear. His breath sent shivers up and down my spine, and his words almost made me swoon.

"I've wanted you too. Do you want to see how much?" I took him hand and placed it against my panties. "This is how wet you make me."

His fingers rubbed against the damp fabric before he slipped under the elastic, rubbing my slick folds. All too soon, he stopped. He turned me around to face him and kissed me. He teased my mouth, tasting my tongue, and my lips. I had watched his mouth for months and had imagined kissing him, but this was better than my dreams. I moaned.

Our kisses went for gently exploring to frenzied. A spark lit deep inside me and started to spread. I wrapped my hands into his hair pulling his mouth closer. I moaned into his mouth as his hand slipped back to my ass, squeezing my cheeks. I rubbed against his cock. Excitement and trepidation warred inside me. Could we do this and keep our professional relationship in check? Excitement won, and I pushed my doubts aside.

Finally, I broke away. I sat on the steps. I was breathing in short pants, sucking air into my lungs to quiet my heart, which was beating like a drum. He kneeled on the step in front and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I thought I was a pervert for taking every comment that came out of your mouth into something sexual."

"Well, you were not a pervert. I want you, I've always wanted you."

I put my hands under his shirt and trailed my fingers over his abs, pulling his polo shirt up with my hands. His body was just as firm as I thought. I wanted to see more of him, so I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it behind him. Soon we were both half naked. His hands massaged my breasts, squeezed my breast them together, before rubbing his thumbs over my nipples, and then he bent over and sucked one into his mouth.

"Oh God. That feels good. I want you now."

"I don't know how long I'll last when I bury myself in you. I want you to enjoy this."

"I don't care. If this is not just a quickie for you, we could go to my place afterwards, for now I want you to fuck me." I knew I was being demanding. I've never been this aggressive with anyone before. I had no idea where this was coming from, but he wasn't complaining. He pulled my panties down my legs and tossed them away. Spreading my legs wider.

"I have to taste you." He dipped his head between my legs.

I wanted to scream NO. I needed to feel him inside me, but when I felt his breath against my sensitive lips, I lost the fight to stay in control. His tongue lapped at my moist lips, then poked at my clit before setting a rhythm of steady flicks of his tongue. My protest died on my lips, and turned to moans instead.

"Yes, yes."

He coated a finger with my juices and slipped it inside me. He slowly pushed his fingers in and out. My pleasure spiraled to new heights. Pleasure spread out from my core to every cell in my body. He leaned in as sucked one of my nipples into his mouth again. He sucked deeply. The pull went from my nipple to my pussy. My pussy was pulsing. My heart was racing. My whole body was quivering.

My muscles tensed. My toes cured, and my muscles clamped down around his fingers. I clutched the step above me and held as my orgasm hit with full force. Before I could catch my breath. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Lowering it just enough to pull his cock out.

I was fascinated by his size. I wanted to touch him, taste him, and show him as much pleasure as he had shown me, but first I need him inside me. I spread my legs wider and moved my butt to the edge of the step. I watched transfixed as he guided his cock to my opening, rubbing his swollen head in my juices.

"Now I'm going to fuck you hard."

With one thrust, he buried himself inside my hot pussy. I wrapped a leg around one of his thighs and the other was hooked against his butt, pulling him closer.

"Perfect. Fucking perfect," he mumbled. _My sentiments exactly buster._

His arms held me in place as he slammed into me, faster and faster. The angle we were in, had him in the perfect position to hit my g-spot, and the friction of his jeans rubbing against my sensitive skin heightened my pleasure. I was euphoric. Our lust had finally overcome our professional relationship and all the crazy innuendoes had been like foreplay. Each thrust sent me closer to the edge.

"Oooh, yes, yes, yes." I screamed and pushed my hips up to meet his thrusts. My right hand sneaked into his pants, holding his butt cheek, urging him on. My cries, and the feel of my hand had him growling.

He thrust harder. Going deeper. Faster and faster, until I was careening into another intense orgasm. My nails dug into him. I was sure he would have marks on his ass and shoulder. I felt my inner muscles squeezing him, pulling him deeper into my body. A few more thrusts and he was squirting his seed. He leaned his head on my chest. His breath was as ragged as mine. We stayed locked together for a while. I ran my fingers through his hair as we both tried to regroup. We stayed connected until, my muscles stopped quivering around him, then he slipped out of me and sat on the step next to me. He pulled me on his lap. I leaned back against him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"This was unbelievable. Better than I imagine."

"Yes, it was worth the wait." If it turned out to be a just for tonight, then it was totally worth it. Maybe when we get to the kitchen, we could continue. After all, there were counters on both sides of the kitchen. Better yet, there's a conference room with a large sturdy table next to the kitchen.

We seemed to be on the same wavelength, because he kissed behind my ear and said. "I'm not done yet, now that I've had you, I want more."

"I've created a monster."

"No, Bella. The monster was always there you woke him up. I hope you could live with the consequences."

Maybe I'll get to do all the things I had been fantasizing about before the night was over. Working late had its benefits.


	2. Reuniited

Smut University 2013 – Smutty Recipe by LuckyStar815

Writing is similar to cooking. Even if the basic recipe is the same, every cook makes a dish taste different. Every cook knows some secret ingredients.

Write a first sex scene between two people who have been waiting for this to happen for a long time for whatever reason. To make this straight to the point (your goal is an erotic description of foreplay). They both are not virgins. Good luck!

Chapter 2: Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The first night Edward and I had sex had been on the stairs at work, but that had been a quickie and we decided to plan a real "first time experience", but we had to put that on hold, when Edward was asked to go to the London office to help with their migration to our new financial system. Paul had been scheduled to fly out the next day, but his wife was rushed into the hospital when her labor started 2 weeks earlier than expected. We had left the office and had planned to go to my apartment, but had to change our plans after Edward got the call. He asked Edward to take his place. We were both disappointed that our fun was cut short, because we had waited so long already, but Edward felt obligated to go. Now he was over the pond and I was here missing him.

"I'll make it up to you when I get back." He had assured me. I was disappointed that we didn't have our wild night of passion, but maybe it was best this way.

The time difference was a killer because London was ahead of us by 5 hours. More often than not, we had to settle for emails. One day I decided to spice things up a little. I used my personal phone to text him.

_Do you check me out when I walk away? _I waited anxiously for him to reply. I wondered where he would be and what he would think when he saw the direction I had taken. This was so much different than, _Hi, I miss you. Have a great day_. It was about lunchtime when I got a response from him.

_Yes, I like to see your sexy ass. You should know that already. Isn't that why you love walking ahead of me? But I also like when you walk toward me. I love watching your face light up when you smile at me._

_You mean you love watching my succulent apples._

_That too :) I wish I could taste those apples now._

_There are apples in London, go get some._

_No other apples taste as delicious as yours._

Oh my God. That man is a sweet talker.

I was disappointed when I got his next message. I was looking forward to pursuing our line of conversation further.

_Got to go._

_Later. _It was hard trying to concentrate on work after that.

A few hours later I got a weird text from him.

_I'm having bangers and mash for dinner._

_Whatever a banger is, it sounds naughty. I hope it's delicious._

_A banger is a sausage and of course mash is mashed potatoes. _He sent me a picture.

_LMAO that's the most provocative plate of food._

Not one, but two large sausages sat on top of the mashed potatoes. One of the sausages was slightly curved, which made me think of a part of his body, which had a similar angle. The bottom of the plate was covered with brown onion gravy.

_I wish I could taste your sausage. Especially the curved one and the mash look nice and smooth. I'm sure if you held it in your mouth for a little bit, you could just let it slide down your throat. BTW I'm just as wet as that plate right now :)_

_LOL only you, could make an everyday dish like this seem erotic._

_Hey you started it. You picked this for two reasons. The word banger makes me think of you banging into me. Plus you know how much I LOVE large sausages._

_You have a dirty mind, but thanks for making my meal into a sexual experience._

_Anytime. Enjoy._

We signed off. I ended up having an iced Chia Latte to relax before I was able to concentrate on my spreadsheet. That night, I went to the Irish pub down the block and ordered my own Bangers and Mash.

The weekends were more fun because we could talk at night (my time), knowing that he could sleep all morning after we got off the phone.

_Have you ever skinny dipped?_

_Yes, in college a group of us went to Panama City for spring break. We were playing truth or dare. I took a dare which involved, stripping and getting into the ocean. Luckily it was night time, so my public nudity was limited to a small group of people._

_Were you drunk? How did you feel?_

_I might have been a little tipsy, or I might not have gone along with it. At first it was embarrassing, then I decided to make the best of it. The next time one of the others chose a dare I had them do the same thing. In the end, we all took turns skinny dipping. I still laugh whenever I think about that night._

_When we go to the Global Forum in Miami, will you skinny dip with me?_

_I'll do more than that. When you get back, I'll plan a romantic evening with a bubble bath. Not only will you see me naked and wet, but you'll have the privacy to do something about it._

_I love thinking of you getting wet. It's a boost to my ego, knowing that I could turn you on, with our sexy bantering._

_If you keep this up, you'll make me wet now, and you're across the pond. I'll have to resort to my fingers._

_Maybe you should try one of your bananas._

_Nah, I'll wait for your big banana. Anything else would be a disappointment._

_I'll be thinking about your mouth on me for the rest of the day._

_At least you're leaving work soon. I just started, and I have visuals and naughty thoughts running through my head._

_I wish I was there._

_What would you do if you were?_

_I'll start with a kiss that will leave you breathless. Then I'll make my way down your neck, placing wet kisses all the way to those beautiful breasts. I'll stop to massage them. Kneeing them the way you knead bread, only softer. My thumbs will brush against your nipples until they are hard and puckered. I'll give you so much pleasure just from your breasts you'll be moaning and begging me to fuck you. I wouldn't. I'll take one nipple in my mouth and swirl it around while I continue to play with the other. I suck as if I were a baby getting milk to keep me alive. The sounds of your pleasure will vibrate through the bedroom. When you think you can't take any more pleasure, I'll switch to the other nipple and give it the same loving attention._

I was already breathing hard. I could imagine him doing just that, and the thought was driving me crazy, but I wanted more details.

_What will you do after that? I asked in a breathy whisper. Almost purring into the phone._

_Slowly my lips and tongue would leave a wet trail down your body, stopping briefly to stick my tongue into your belly button, before settling between your legs to feast on you. Then I'll fuck you with my fingers until you scream my name. When I'm done, I'll let you watch as I suck my fingers._

I could feel his mouth on me. Licking and sucking. I squirmed on the bed, and squeezed my legs together, trying not to place my fingers where I pictured his to be. My heart rate increased, beating like a drum. We'd gone a long time before we gave in to our temptation, so being away from Edward for a couple of weeks shouldn't be this hard, but it was worse.

_You're killing me._

_What about me? I want to fuck you so badly, I don't know if I'll survive another week._

Before we resorted to having sex over the phone, we said goodbye. I headed to the shower, and I'm sure he did the same.

The last few days had been torture. He had been so busy winding own his training that we hadn't been able to text more than a quick hi in between his meetings and I didn't want to call him late at night, knowing that he needed his sleep. I night before he was scheduled to return, I received a text.

_Would you like a massage?_

_R U offering? Shouldn't you be sleeping? It _should be about midnight in London.

_Instead of spending another night in a lonely hotel room, I decided to fly off right after work. _

_Lucky me. I just got out of the subway. Have the car bring you to my place. I'll cook something. _

I sent him my address and started to plan our evening. I felt elated. He did this to be with me. It was nice to know that this could be more that a fuck buddy at work.

_~~~~ reunited ~~~_

I rushed home. Cooked two chicken breasts, boiled some pasta and covered it in Alfred sauce, tossed a quick salad and set the table, and then I put a bottle of white wine in the freezer so it could chill faster.

I went to the bathroom and started the water. Dropping a handful of lavender scented bath salts into the water along with some bath oil. I placed some candles around the room, but I decided to light them when we sat down to eat.

I changed into a short dress which I knew accentuated my best features. It had a plunging V neckline, and the top was form fitting. The skirt was had mock pleats that ended just above my knees. While I waited for him, I paced around the apartment, nervously moving things only to put them back where they had been originally. If I thought I had been nervous before, it was nothing compared to the time it took for him to come up in the elevator. I had the door opened and was waiting for him before he got to my floor, and I had to restrain myself from sprinting headlong down the hall when he started walking toward me. We barely made it into my apartment before I was in his arms.

"Welcome back."

"If this is the welcome I get, then I should volunteer to train all the European offices."

He held the side of my face and rested his forehead against mine. We spent a few minutes staring into each other's eyes. I took a deep breath, and let his musky scent fill my lungs - it was more mouthwatering than the smell of the food I had prepared, and I wanted him more than I wanted the food. We kissed.

Our bodies didn't touch, but I could feel myself being pulled toward him by some invisible force. I wanted to feel his hard body molded against mine, but I contended myself with staring into his eyes. My hands moved to his face. He needed a shave, but I loved the feel of the little hairs against the soft pads of my fingers and I wondered what those prickly hairs would feel like against other more sensitive parts of my body. I gently caressed his cheeks with my fingertips, trailing them down to his lips. My eyes followed my fingers. His lips parted slightly, and his tongue peeked out to lick my finger. My blood pumped with excitement and lust as I watched him take my hand and lick and suck each finger. My other hand moved closer to his mouth. He turned his head and placed a kiss on my palm, licking my skin. This time, instead of licking and sucking my fingers, he placed kisses on my wrists and the back of my hand. I angled my head and moved it closer to him. He didn't disappoint me.

The feel of his lips on mine added fuel to the fire that was already raging inside me, threatening to consume me. Unable to deny the demands of my body, I moaned and swayed closer to him. He pushed me against the door and ravished my lips. I opened my mouth and welcomed the feel of his tongue on mine. The kiss went on and one as we explored each other's mouths. Finally, I pulled away to gasping for breath.

His lips continued along my cheek and down my neck. His hands palmed my breast and squeezed them, just like he had promised to. My legs grew weak and only his body and the door was keeping me from collapsing at his feet.

His lips returned to mine for a more demanding kiss; I returned his fervor, kissing him just as greedily, tangling my hands in the hair at the back of his head, and pulling him closer so I could devour his mouth. We kissed as if this was our first time tasting each other, or our final kiss before the end of the world. Reluctantly, we broke away. His heart was beating as rapidly as mine.

He pulled me into a bear hug. "God I missed you."

"Me too." My head rested on his chest. Rising and falling with each of his heart beats. His body heat seeped into me. His scent surrounded me. Gradually I slowly came to my sense.

"Come, let eat. You must be famished. I started running a bath, so we could relax in the tub after we eat."

"I'm hungry alright, but, not for food. That bath sounds delightful. Would you mind if we did that first?"

"Sure, anything you want."

"Mmm. Don't make offers like that. I might take you up on them. First I want you naked and slippery as you wash my back."

"Your wish is my command."

I followed up my bold pronouncement by unbuttoning his shirt, reveling in each inch of his toned chest and abs I uncovered. He pulled his shirt out of his pants to help. I gave him a quick peck on his lips before I unbuckled his belt. His cock twitch against my hand as I unzipped his pants. A shiver of delight rushed through me, knowing that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I licked my lips, wondering if I should pull it out and get down on my knees right here. I looked up at him. His eyes were smoldering, and I knew mine reflected that same need.

"No, you don't."

"Spoil sport." I pouted.

"As much as I want to fuck you right here and now, I want to enjoy a both with you more."

We walked to the bathroom, making a game of undressing each other. Hands and mouths were everywhere. After taking my bra off, he latched on to a nipple and sucked so hard, the feeling opened the flood gates deep inside me. I paid him back by fondling his balls and jerking his cock a few times before he pushed my hands away. I let the hot water run while we finished undressing each other.

When we finally got into the tub, I straddled him. Instead of a sponge, I used my hands. I washed his shoulders, his neck and leaned my wet breast against his chest as I washed his back. The feel of his hard cock rubbing against my belly and his muscles flexing under my hands had me coming undone, but I was determined to wash him all over. I sat back a little and washed both his hands. I ran my hands over his chest, around his taunt nipples, then over his stomach, admiring his sculptured body again as I washed every inch of him. The only way I could do his legs was to get off his lap, so I shimmied down and sat between his legs. I picked up his right leg and washed from the sole of his foot to his upper thighs. Each time I made a pass on his inner thigh, he held his breath and his cock pulsed, but I didn't touch him there. I did the same with his left leg.

"Now you're nice and clean."

"You missed a spot." He pointed to his erection. He wiggled it, and I tried to hide my smile. I knelt over him, with my breasts enticingly close to his face, as I reached for the hose, and pushed the lever to let the soapy water out. He reach out and palmed my breasts, massaging them. I waited until he started sucking, before I stopped him.

"Hey, none of that. I'm not done with you yet."

I turned on the hose and rinsed him off. I rinsed his arms, his stomach and his legs. I gently passed my hand over his erection. He hissed. Finally, I couldn't resist any longer. I abandoned the hose and wrapped my fingers around that hard, pulsing cock. Keeping eye contact, I gave the head a long slow lick. I did this a few more times, paying attention to every inch. His breaths became ragged. I started pumping my hands up and down. When a bead of pre come appeared at the tip, I leaned down and sucked it off, then placed a kiss on the head. His moans turned into growls and his hips were thrusting up, demanding more attention. His growling made me weak. Good thing I was already sitting. I started pumping harder, squeezing it occasionally. I ran my thumb over the red, swollen head giving it a little squeeze then licked the ridge all around the head before sucking it into my mouth again. I was just as aroused as he was. I could feel my juices flowing. I had to squeeze my tights together, trying to relief the pressure. I reached one hand to his balls rubbing them the way I know he likes while sucking the head harder. I put more of him in my mouth, sucking as hard as I could and squeezed his balls a little. He muttered a curse. That was my signal. I bobbed my head faster, squeezing the base. He exploded in my mouth; seed gushing out in spurts. When he was finished, I pulled back slowly and placed a kiss on the head.

I climbed back on his lap and kissed him.

"Now, it's your turn. You've been a dirty girl."


	3. Adrenaline Rush

Lesson 3

Smut University 2013 – Kink and Fetish by prettykittyff

**Title: Adrenaline Rush**

How is the new form of play introduced? How do the characters feel? How do they react? How have they prepared their significant other for the play? Have they educated themselves?

This is also a very broad description of many layers of interests. There are those that are "babies," and diaper and lactation fetish falls into this category.

In these situations, you have to analyze the Id vs. Ego. Make sure you're bringing a little of their backstory into the scenario. Have they always leaned toward being cared for over being the caregiver? And the male—what drives him toward wanting a relationship of this kind? What is his background?

So, what it all comes down to, whether it's human ponies or balloon fetishes, is to establish your character's personality–make THEM comfortable with what they're into, and the reader will be, too.

**Homework: Write me a scene involving a fetish that interests you. Dig deep, and don't be afraid. We're all kinky here, so the more taboo, the better. Stretch yourself. Do a little research and learn about a new lifestyle. Let me see how much fun your characters are having.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended.

**Please do not try this unless it's in a controlled environment.**

* * *

BPOV

His cold hands slid up my stomach to my breasts, cupping them. My nipples were already hard, but hey became harder. He massaged my breasts, twisting and pulling my nipples. He leaned over and licked first one then the other. A delicious shiver ran down my spine and I arched my back, pushing my chest closer to him. Then he took one between his lips, rolling it in his mouth before he started sucking hard.

"Oh," I moaned as my insides melted.

He switched to the other breast while he rubbed his thumb over the other nipple, keeping it sensitized. I rubbed my crotch against his, trying to get some friction. I knew the moisture seeping out of me would dampen his jeans, but he didn't need that as evidence of my arousal. He had already growled when he got the first whiff and his eyes had become black as the night around us. I knew I should be concerned that he was racing down the highway as a race car driver while I was sitting on his lap, but that added to the thrill. The trees were flying by us in a blur. The thought of him losing control and the car swerving off the road and crashing into a tree is just as orgasmic as what his hands and mouth are doing to me.

His hand left my breast and ripped my thong off. I was exposed for his pleasure and mine. Shivers ran up and down my spine from the excitement I felt and my pussy tingled. Thank God for cruise control, and a multitasking vampire boyfriend. Anticipation built in m, and I felt a knot tighten in my stomach. I threw my head back against the steering wheel.

"Oh God." I needed to taste him. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his head from my breast. Our lips touched and our mouths engaged in an erotic dance. We teased and tasted and nipped and explored until I was breathless. I rocked against his erection. I could feel the wetness of his jeans against my nakedness. I ached to feel him inside me. Still we raced through the night. Thought of the latest car crashes I had seen on the news flashed through my mind, but instead of dampening my desires, it increased the need to go further. To push him limits. The danger, even perceived near death experience was almost addictive. As my arousal increased, my body readied itself for him. I could feel my juices seeping out of me.

"Edward, I need you inside me."

I didn't wait for a response. I shifted a little and unsnapped and unzipped his jeans. I gasped at the feel of his cold fingers against my hot swollen lips. The dual sensations were mind blowing. He rubbed his fingers in the moisture at my entrance, lubricating them before nudging my swollen lips open, and sliding a cold finger inside me. Then another. Pushing them in and out, and opening and closing them, as he ensured I was ready for his big cock.

"Yes, yes, don't stop." I was so ready. Again I thought of us crashing of a Mack truck with a drunk driver barreling down the highway, getting out of his lane and hitting us head on. Would the impact cause the airbag to explode and break my back? Will Edward swerve, at the last second, to save us from being hit? At the thought of being hit, even my scalp was tingled. I tightened my grip on his cock, making him growl. His fingers combined with that sound, almost pushed me over the edge.

"Oh my God." My head was reeling. "More." I begged.

He pushed my hand away and positioned himself at my entrance. With his hands on my hips, he positioned me over his throbbing member. I eased down, enjoying the feel of him filling me up.

"Oh, yes." I sighed.

His hands were all over me. Fingers running up my stomach and my sides. Massaging my breasts coming to stop on my lips. He traced my lips before leaning in to kiss me – a passionate kiss that made my toes curled. His hands continued roaming all over me, massaging my scalp and working back to my hips. He grabbed my hips, lifting and lowering me while he thrust up into me. Our musky sex smell combined with his intoxicating smell surrounded us. My ears were full of our moans and groans and a few growls.

"The vehicle is coming closer," he said.

"Me too." My insides fluttered and I felt his cock throbbing inside me.

"If I don't get back in my lane soon, we could crash." He thrust deeper. Sliding me along his cock faster and faster.

"Oh God." Pleasure spiraled through me. I felt my orgasm coming on fast. The knot in my stomach unwound, while every muscle in my body tensed in preparation for the bang.

"Now!" One hand left my hip and rubbed my throbbing clit, matching the speed of his thrusts. I was so close every nerve ending was aching for release. My heart was thudding as if I had run a marathon.

"Do you want us to crash?"

My toes curled. "Yes, yes, yes." I screamed as I dug my fingers into his shoulders.

My vision blurred. My orgasm hit me, like the Mac truck in my head. Brilliant colored lights like fireworks explored in my head. He grabbed the steering wheel and swerved the car to the right. Seconds later, I saw the headlights from the oncoming car. That was enough to send me over the edge again. I trembled, and my muscles clenched own on his cock, milking him. I felt his cold seed spurting deep inside me. My orgasm went on and one. I dropped my head on his shoulder. I felt as if my heart would explode.

When I came to, we were parked on the shoulder of the highway. I was wrapped around Edward like a wet blanket.

"Wow. That was the best one yet," I said.

I grabbed his head and devoured his mouth. His cock woke up again which made me laugh.

"I thought I was the one who got off on danger?"

Edward stared at me intently. "I don't know why I let this reckless behavior continue."

"I'm a danger magnet, remember. If I don't do this, then danger will find me in one form or another. We both know you would never let anything happen to me, and you know you love it too." I've had sex a few times before Edward, but it had never satisfied me. Maybe because my partner had been an inexperienced teenager who only wanted to get off. To spare his feelings, I had faked orgasms, and he had never guessed that my moans and clawing at his back, were all orchestrated. It was not until I had met Edward, that sex had beome more fulfilling. There was something dangerous about him that had drawn me from the beginning and that sense of danger had made all the difference. I have always been a klutz, and each time Edward saved me from another near death experience, I found sex was so much better afterwards.

"What about the day you saved me from being crushed in the parking lot at school." That had been the first time I had realized that danger was an aphrodisiac – the first time I had thought of danger and sex together.

That day, I had been lost in thought. I heard someone yelling, "NO." The sound snapped me back to reality. I had seen the car coming at me, and I knew that I had been facing death, but instead of feeling fear, I had become extremely aroused. My pussy twitched. As I watched the car come closer, my panties became drenched. I prepared myself for impact. In my peripheral, I had seen Edward heading in my direction. The thought of dying and Edward pushed me over the cliff.

"Oh God." I whispered as my insides clenched. I closed my eyes and gave myself up to the feelings.8u4ikrodl

Next things I knew, I was on the cold ground with Edward's hard body protecting me. Even as he had rescued me from the first impact, the car came at me again. I wanted to scream his name out as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. Never had I felt anything close to his. Thank God I was laying on my back because my knees were shaking.

"Fuck," he muttered.

"Yes, fuck me." I wanted to say.

"Bella, as much as I'd like to, saving your life is more important right now."

Did I say that out loud? How embarrassing. Anyway, he didn't seem to be repulsed by the idea. If we survived, this would be something to explore. The car seemed to be intent on squashing us. As it made one last attempt to finish the job, Edward reached out his hands and stopped the car. Metal screeched, and the car finally stopped. I looked at the indents his hands had made in the side of the car. I looked at the fierce look on his face, and realized once again that there was something dangerous about Edward. That realization threw me over the top again. I wrapped my legs around his waist, ground my pelvis against him and let the pleasure flood my system. My whole body was tingling. Shivers ran up and down my spine. His face was hovering over me, and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. I attacked his lips. His arms held me close, and he responded to my desperate kiss. All too soon, he gently pushed me away. I looked at him in confusion. He inclined his head to the right, and when I looked in that direction, I realized why he had pulled away. My lust filled haze had made me tune out everything but me, Edward and the impending death that the car had planned for me. I shook my head to clear it of the cobwebs. I took a deep breath, which did nothing to stop the lust I was still feeling. If anything, his scent seem to draw me closer to him, but he anticipated this. He leaned close to my ear and whispered, later. I'll come to you later. His cold breath sent another shiver through me. I sighed. Later. I could wait.

I became aware of all the kids running and screaming at the same instant. Someone was screaming.

"Call 911."

Others were calling my name.

Tyler was apologizing.

My eyes were drawn to Edward's family across the parking lot, and I noticed they stood as still as statues. Not one of them seemed concerned that their brother had almost been killed. I looked at Edward in confusion. He growled.

"Oh God." I said again. What the fuck was he doing to me? I was upset when he started to untangle himself from around me. Just before he got up, his hand slipped between us and under my skirt. He pushed the elastic of my panties across and dipped a finger inside. It happened so fast I thought it had been all in my head, but he stared into my eyes and sucked my juices off his finger.

"You taste delicious." Then like that, he got up, leaving me disoriented.

The ambulance came soon after, and Edward insisted that I should go to the hospital, but he insisted he didn't need any medical attention.

At the hospital, I was seen by Dr. Cullen, Edward's adopted father. He asked lots of questions about the amount of contusions he saw in my x-rays. I explained that I had been accident prone all my life.

He smiled kindly at me, 'I see you have not outgrown it."

I smiled back at him. Usually when I see a new doctor, they made a big deal over my numerous accidents, so it was refreshing to make a joke out of it.

"No, I haven't, but Edward came to my rescue. It would have been much worse, if he hadn't been there."

"Sounds like Edward, rescuing the damsel in distress."

Speak of the devil, he just materialized out of nowhere. "How is she Carlisle?"

No broken bones, in fact, she could go home."

"I'm fine, I should go back to school." I didn't want to be separated from Edward. I wanted to be close to him. He had said later. What time later? Where? I wanted to know, because I think I'm fast becoming addicted to the feeling he aroused in me.

"Bella, someone has to go back to school to let everyone know you're alright."

Before I could get any answers, he and Carlisle walked away. Instead of staying in the room and waiting for Charlie as I was told to, I went into the corridor.

"Edward." The word came out as a plea. He stopped his conversation with Carlisle and his sister Rosalie and came toward me.

"How did you do it?"

"What?"

Stop the car from killing me."

Bella, I couldn't let you die, but this is not the time or place. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I said without hesitating. I owe him my life and the most explosive orgasm I've ever experience.

"Then I'll come to you later."

"You promise." I knew I sounded needy, but I had to ask.

"Yes, silly girl. I promise." He leaned over and brushed his lips against mine, and I almost swooned. He steadied me and smiled. A crooked mischievous smile, and the dark hungry look in his eyes promised more of the heady, sensual feelings from earlier. He turned me around and walked me back to the examining room I had been in. "Don't get up again until you father comes. I would be here to rescue you again."

Charlie came, and we went home. I persuaded him to go back to work. After fussing over me for 30 minutes, he finally gave in and left. Soon afterwards, Edward come as promised. It was the weirdest think. I had gone to the bathroom, and when I had returned to my room, he had been laying on my bed. I had hurried into the room.

"Lock the door."

Without question, I did as he said.

"Take off your clothes and come to me."

Again, no hesitation. The sound of his voice, telling me what to do, taking control of me, made me melt. I wet myself again. His nostrils flared, and a rumbling sound started in his throat.

"Come to me Isabella."

I hurried to the bed and stood waiting for him to tell me what to do next.

"Sit on the edge of the bed."

"I sat, and he got off the bed and knelt between my legs. He put his face between my legs and inhaled. "Delicious, simply delicious." That day and all night, he had shown me more pleasure than I had thought was possible.

I didn't need the added danger, but it added extra stimulation that made sex out of this world. There had been the night he had saved me from those thugs in Port Angeles, and when he had saved me from the nomad James and Victoria, those had been mind-blowing. Once I had discovered that doing something dangerous gave me a sexual high, I was addicted. Riding on a bike, holding on tightly to Edward, while we zoomed in and out of traffic. The thought of being in a plane crash, and having sex while Edward drove through the night; all of these were ways for me to have intense orgasms.

Edward had been worried about me, so we had gone to Carlisle. After my accident in the school yard, I had explained about my childhood.

"As a child I had been accident prone, and if we had not lived in a small town where everyone had not been aware of my problem of being able to walk on a flat surface without tripping over my feet, my parents would have been arrested for child abuse. At some point, I had broken, sprained or fractured most of my bones. I never deliberately hurt myself, but during my adolescence, I discovered that I got a thrill out of dangerous situations, so I became an adrenaline junkie. When I started dating Edward, I realized that I could put danger and sex together for a more exhilarating experience." I stopped and took a deep breath. "Am I abnormal?"

"I'll say you have, autassassinophilia - someone is sexually aroused by putting themselves in situations in which they may be killed. They really have to feel they are in danger in order to be sexually aroused." This appears to be a borderline case of fantastical or symbolic masochistic behavior. Sadomasachism is probably be the simplest term to use. This can be fatal, so it's best to talk it out and use fantasies as much as possible, to keep out of deadly situations.

After our talk with Carlisle, we had a better understanding of my mind set. We've done research on fetishes and have joined some online groups to get a better understanding of this lifestyle. Now that I know I am not the only person with this mental make-up, I don't feel guilty about it. Once in a while, Edward would let me live out one of my fantasies. Deep down he knows that the chance of me actually getting hurt during one of our scenes is minimal because he had excellent reflexes, but typical Edward, sometimes he gets worried. On those occasions, it doesn't take much for me to reassure him that he would never let me get hurt. One thing is for sure; whether it was a fantasy, or we were actually doing something dangerous, sex with my adorable, sexy boyfriend gets better every time.

* * *

A/N:

Information on autassassinophilia was found on wiki. I thought this fetish was very stimulating.


	4. First Kiss

Smut University 2013 – Prelude to a Kiss by Plummy6

Lesson 4 – word count 498

**Homework: Here's your prompt. I want you to write a kiss in 500 words. I want the whole shebang. The moments before, during and after. I want an entire story of the kiss, any situation, any pairing. I want to hear the convincing, I want them to use their words. Make me believe that the earth will stop revolving if this kiss doesn't happen. If you need help starting off, try this: "I walked her to her door…"**

Title: First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

BPOV

"I had a great time."

"Me too."

We were standing so close I could feel the electricity in the air. _Was he going to kiss me?_

He took my hand. His fingers drew circles in my palms. The move seemed unconscious, but it was wreaking havoc - his touch sent sparks flickering through me, making my heart rate increase and my pulse flutter. My face was flushed, and my tongue kept peeking out to moisten my dry lips. His hand slid up my arm, and his thumb played with the insides of my elbow. Still he didn't close the few inches between us.

"Well, goodnight."

_Was he going to kiss me? _ The anticipation was killing me. My heart rate increased, and my pulse began to flutter. My mind was scrambled.

I nodded mutely. _He must think I'm an idiot. _

He stepped back and dropped my hand. _Was that it? No kiss._ Disappointment settled like a load of bricks in my stomach. I didn't want him to see how upset I was, so I turned to walk away. I stumbled into the house and leaned against the door. Tears streamed down my face. _Why didn't he kiss me? No kiss, no offer of a second date. So this was it. How am I going to face his tomorrow?_

After a few minutes, I turned to lock the door. W_hy was he still here?_

Suddenly, he was rushing to the house. I quickly wiped the tears off my cheeks. I flung the door open. We ran to each other. There were no need for words. Our lips touched, and my heart stopped momentarily then restarted at a more frenetic pace.

The kiss went from gentle and coaxing to demanding, and I was powerless to deny him anything. His body heat seeped into me his scent surrounded me. He tasted of popcorn, candy and Edward. I seem to be able to taste his unique scent – that intoxicating scent that draws me to him, and overwhelms my senses.

I forgot everything but Edward and the sensations racing through my body. His teeth gently nipped my lower lip, making me gasp in surprise. He took that opportunity to touch my tongue with his. _Oh God, please don't let me pass out._ As we kissed, he ran his hands up and down my back. I felt tingly everywhere. My insides melted. My heart was beating like a drum, and I craved the feel of those expert lips placing kisses all over me.

Finally, I broke away gasping for breath. If he hadn't been holding me, I would have collapsed at his feet.

He caressed my cheek. "I'm an idiot. Sorry I made you cry."

I made an effort to answer this time.

"It was nothing." I could be magnanimous now.

The porch light came on.

He stepped back.

"I'll call you." He kissed the top of my head.

"I'd like that."

I went inside and slumped against the door. This time, I was exhilarated.


	5. 30 day gym membership

Lesson 5 - **Smut University 2013 – Simmer to Sizzle: UST-Time by jayhawkbb**

**Title: 30 day gym membership**

**Homework: **Write an UST-ful scene between two characters. For fun, let's keep the dirty deed out of it. Write them dancing around each other, feeling each other out and sharing a first kiss. (UST – unresolved sexual tension).

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

BPOV

I stared at the 30 day free membership to the gym. Our company wanted to keep us healthy, so they had arranged company discounts to a number of gyms, this is the most recent in they ploy to get us off our asses. I'm not overweight, so I thought I was healthy, but I knew I should workout more often. I decided on early morning sessions, this way, I wouldn't have any excuses for not following through. If I chose night, I could always chicken out if I had to work late, or if we went out to dinner after work. Mornings were free.

On the morning of my first day, I arrived with 30 minutes to spare, to give myself enough time to register, change and warm up before the beginners' kick boxing class I had selected. After registering, and storing my stuff in the women's locker, I made my way to the room with the treadmills, elliptical machines and bikes to warm up my muscles.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the lone person running on the treadmill. His headphones were on, and his eyes were glued to the flat screen in front of him. He was running as if he was training for a marathon and was totally oblivious to my presence. I took the opportunity to admire him. He would be the perfect poster boy for the gym. Looking at him would make any woman think sweating was sexy. A sweat-soaked shirt clung to his broad shoulders and down his back to the top of his muscular tights. His basketball shorts reached just above his knees, but I could imagine the muscles moving with each step he took. My eyes trailed down further, taking in his well-defined calves which were covered with a fine dusting of hair, moving all the way down to his socks and his huge feet. If there's any truth in the saying about a man's feet and the size of his cock, then he would have nothing to be ashamed off. The thought of his cock being in proportion to his feet, and the sight of those powerful muscles sent naughty thoughts straight to my brain, making my pussy clench. My mind went into overdrive and so did my heartbeats. To calm myself down, I matched my breaths to his – taking in quick deep breaths.

My eyes travelled back up his body, hungrily taking in every detail. His arms pumped at his side, and those were lean and muscular and covered by silky dark hair as his calves. I wondered if his chest would be hairy of bare. I pictured him without his shirt over me, thrusting, panting and sweating, while my fingers ran through his damp hair and over his back. I had to bite my lip to contain the moan that threatened to escape. My insides melted, and my panties dampened.

"Are you coming in or not?" A husky voice asked.

I had been so lost in thought, I hadn't hear the treadmill stop.

I blushed to be caught ogling a perfect stranger.

I swallowed as my eyes met the most intense green eyes I had ever seen. It reminded me of parts of the ocean in the Caribbean.

"I'm coming." After the works left my mouth, I almost ran out of the room. I was mortified.

My first thought was that he was the complete package. His handsome face matched what I had seen so far. His extraordinary eyes, his straight nose, chiseled cheekbones and a strong square jaw. I was fascinated by his full lips, which begged to be sucked. My wayward eyes traveled lower. His shirt was stuck to his body, making each muscle and ridge of his perfect chest and washboard abs visible. I realized that I was practically undressing him with my eyes, and was watching him like a piece of meat, but I was helpless to stop. I justified myself by thinking that women lived through that all the time. The muscles in his arms and chest exuded strength, and I thought of him supporting me with his arms before leaning me against a wall to fuck me senseless. Although he was muscular, he wasn't bulky as a weight lifter. Broad chest and wide shoulders, not forgetting his great ass, all supported by strong legs. He was perfectly proportioned and this fine specimen on manhood was messing with my libido. My blood pumped faster from excitement and lust. Finally, I raised my eyes to his.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Do you like what you see?" Again, that deep husky voice sent a thrill through me. He looked at me as if he could read my thoughts and that embarrassed and pissed me off. I refused to let him see how the sight of his sweaty body was affecting me.

"Typical jock," I said, my voice dripped with disdain. The words left my mouth, but I wanted nothing more than to tear our clothes and have him take me right here and now, going at it like animals until we screamed in climax.

I turned away from him and sat on the nearest bike, and tried to distract myself by programming the bike for my workout. Instead of being insulted as I had hoped. He laughed as if I had told the most amusing joke. Even as I pretended to be angry, the sound of his laughter made me all tingly.

On his way out the door, he stopped next to me. His musky scent enveloped me and without thinking, I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with his scent. He smelled musky, sweaty and male - it was absolutely sinful and no one should smell that mouthwatering after a workout. If any perfume company could bottle his scent, it would have millions of horny woman clamoring for it. He leaned close and whispered in my ear. "You say one thing but your body is betraying you. Don't worry, I like what I see too. You're beautiful, and you have a great body. I like how your outfit is molded to your curves, and I'd like nothing better than to see you all sweaty and disheveled."

With that, he let the room for which I was grateful. His scent, the way his proximity made the hairs at the back of my head stand on end and the connotation of his words, left me breathless. I rested my head on the bike and took a few deep breaths, trying to rid my system of his intoxicating scent and get enough fresh air into my lungs to control my rapidly beating heart. Not wanting to bump into him again, I stayed on my bike until it was time for my class.

My first attempt at kick boxing was a total and complete failure. I have the worst luck in the world. My kick boxing instructor was none other than the sex god from the treadmill. I took a place in the back, hoping I could hide behind the twenty odd woman who were already in position. Being in the back, gave me a great opportunity to observe him undetected. Now that his hair was dry, I could see that it wasn't black or brown, it was auburn, and even in a dry shirt, there was no mistaking how fit he was.

"Alright ladies, I hope you're ready for me this morning. We'll warm up with some situps and pushups then I'll demonstrate the best way to punch, after that you'll pair up to work on techniques."

The first part of the class wasn't so bad, but after he had paired everyone up, I was the odd ball, which meant I had to work on the bags by myself. That wouldn't have been so terrible if he didn't decide to come over every few minutes, to show me how to punch properly or how to raise my legs to kick the bag. Every time I felt him behind me, I wanted to scream, his physical proximity was messing with my concentration. I felt an invisible current pulling me toward him, and it scared me. No one had ever affected me like this before. Halfway through class when he had stepped away to assist the other students, I snuck out of the room. After that day, I went to the gym in the evening, and limited myself to beginner's yoga and free style swimming, still I got glimpses of him around and each time I saw him, my heart leapt in my chest.

One night, I had worked late, but I didn't want to give up my nightly swim, so despite the late hour, I went to the gym. I had thought that the pool would have been empty at this hour, but there was a swimmer doing laps. The man touched the far end of the pool and started back. I almost fainted. It was none other than the kick boxing instructor. I was fascinated by the ripple of his muscles and the picture he made gliding through the water as effortless as a hot knife cutting butter. I don't know how long I stood there, watching him, but he finally surfaced and pulled himself out of the pool. My jaw dropped. The sight of him, wet and looking sinfully delicious made my pussy ached. Before he made any wise crack, I walked into the pool room and addressed him.

"I was watching you again. Go ahead, let it inflate your ego."

He sauntered over to me. Our bodies stood inches apart. Sexual tension sizzled between us and even the strong scent of chlorine couldn't mask his masculine, musky, orgasm inducing scent.

"The thought of you watching me, inflates more than my ego," he said.

As his words penetrated my lust filled brain, I unconsciously looked down his body and wished Speedos were still in fashion. I shook my head to try to dislodge my wayward thought and raised my eyes to his. He had that blasted smirk on his face from the treadmill room. I huffed and walked away from him. I got into the pool, hoping the water will cool my heated body. As I swam, I tried to get the image of his near nakedness out of my head, but the thought that he might be still there, looking at me, made it difficult. I forced myself to concentrate and even after I turned, I did not look to ascertain if he was still there or not. I did my ten laps, and all the while, my heart pounded in my chest, and my pulse raced. I liked the thought that he might be looking at me. It was a miracle I was able to finish my laps without my heart exploding. Sure enough, he was sitting on a chair when I got out of the pool and headed for my towel.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"What could be better than watching a sexy half naked woman get wet?"

Despite myself, I laughed. At least he had a sense of humor. My upbringing got the best of me, and I apologized. "Sorry for being so rude before."

"No problem. Maybe I provoked that response from you." He held out his hand. "Truce."

I took his hand, and I felt an electric jolt.

"Wow," I said and pulled my hand away. I'm sure he felt it too, but he went on as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"My name is Edward, what's yours?"

"Bella."

"Well, Bella, can I buy you a bottle of water, or a coffee or something?" _Thank God he didn't say coffee, tea or me, because I knew which I would have picked._

"I'd like that, but I'm dying for a smoothie, think you could afford that." I teased.

"Don't worry. I get an employee discount at the snack shop," he responded without skipping a beat.

We agreed to meet in the snack shop. Butterflies danced in my stomach as I headed to the women's locker room to shower and change. I felt like a teenage girl on her first date. Hold on, I told myself. This is not a date. This was two people having drinks in a gym. Very unromantic.

I walked into to snack area. There were few people in the area at this time, so it was easy to spot him. He watched me walking toward him. The smoldering look in his eyes made me sway my hips a little more. I felt empowered that these lustful feelings I was experiencing wasn't one sided.

"Bella, your wish is my command," he said as I slipped into the seat opposite to him.

If I commanded him to take me to his apartment and fuck me senseless, would he do that? I pushed the thought aside. "A mango passion." I said instead.

He cocked an eyebrow but didn't make any comments.

"I see you're getting your greens," I commented when I saw what he had ordered. It was one of their fruit and vegetable smoothies. This one was a blend of apple, strawberry and green vegetable juices, with peaches, mangos and bananas. "I don't think I would be brave enough to try one of those."

"You'd be surprised. It's extremely tasty."

We talked about our jobs and made small talk. I was surprised to learn we had many things in common. We both loved music, although his taste was more eclectic than mine. We loved the outdoors, and we both worked in advertising.

"I thought you were a kick boxing instructor?"

"You could think of me as a kick boxing substitute teacher. I fill in for my brother. The day you came to my class, he had been in the hospital with his wife. Anytime he's short staffed, I fill in for him. The classes keep me in shape and help release tension. Plus as I mentioned, I get an employee discount."

My insides melted and not from lust this time. Not only is he a sex god, with a sense of humor, but he has a heart of gold. I felt closer to him in that moment. Being an only child, I never had that relationship with siblings. I'd like to think that I would have been close to any brothers or sisters I might have had, but there was no way of telling. At the end of our non-date, he insisted on riding with me in the cab. When we got to my apartment, he took my hand and stared into my eyes before he pressed a hot kiss to the back of my hand. My heart leapt in my chest. I wished I could make time stand still. It was such an old fashioned gesture. Something I would have never expected from any man in this day and age, and especially not him. I had gone from thinking of him as a cocky egomaniac to a caring sibling to a gentleman. How many more layers were there to uncover?

"Goodnight sweet Bella," he said and stepped back. I walked into my building in a daze.

After that night, I met Edward for lunches, then we went out to dinners and on weekends, we went for walks in the park, sometimes even having a picnic. It was hard being close to him without jumping him. With each passing day, my yearned for him more, but I was scared to think of us having more than a flirtatious friendship. What if this was all he wanted? I didn't want to upset our budding relationship, so I didn't push for more, but my fantasies of him continued and every night, he starred in my dreams. Dreams that would make a porn star blush.

Then, he gradually started touching me more. Every night he took me home, he went a little further. One night he trailed kisses along my neck. "I want to pleasure you. Every day and every night from now on." He whispered huskily in my ear, and part of me wanted to let him. The thought of us being together became an aching need deep inside, but reality set in. I stepped back on wobbly knees. What the hell was I doing? I didn't know him well enough for that. I needed time. I tried to form words, but nothing came out. I looked at him in a daze.

He looked at me in puzzlement. Then he trailed a finger down my cheek. "Don't worry Bellisima. I'll take it slow. I won't push you." His understanding made me want to throw myself at him, but he stepped back and walked away. I stood frozen watching him retreat. Kicking myself for stopping what had promised to be an erotic experience. If his slightest touch left me feeling like this, what was next? True to his word, he did just that. He took it slow. He'd teased me with seemingly chaste kisses, everywhere but my lips.

First he kissed my palm, then his tongue and lips left a hot trail up my arm to the inside of my elbow, where he ended with a wet kiss, almost sucking the tender flesh into his mouth. The next night was both arms. By the time he was done, I wanted to beg him to take me. Here and now. I wanted to show him how much I wanted him, but I was too cautious to take the lead. His tantalizing kisses continued for weeks - he'd kiss my eyes, the tip of my nose, placed wet kisses on my cheeks. Kisses that left me feeling drunk. One night, before he walked away, he licked my ear and whispered, "I want to kiss you all over, and don't worry, I intend to, but not tonight." Shivers ran down my spine and a knot coiled in my stomach. His words created a visual, and the anticipation of his lips all over my body was almost more than my heart could take. I barely made it into my apartment before I stripped and pleasured myself, bringing up his face, his husky voice and the lust in his eyes to send me over the edge. Each night when I saw his wet body after our laps, I wanted to launch myself at him at lick every drop of water off and ride him right there on the cold tiles. He was driving me crazy.

The first time we kissed, he had stared at me with such intensity, my heart had begun to flutter wildly long before he leaned over me. Then he kissed me gently, like butterfly wings landing on my lips. He placed the same gentle kisses all over my face, and with each press of his lips, each teasing lick, my resistance melted. My breath became shallow and blood raced through my body at the speed of light, igniting every cell of my being. Our lips molded together, moving in sync, then he sucked my lip into his mouth, first the bottom then the top. I ached to taste more of him, so I followed his lead. He lifted his mouth from mine, but before I could protest, he leaned back. I opened for him. His tongue explored my mouth, tasting and teasing me, sliding deeper, making the kiss more passionate.

My hands tangled in his hair, holding him close, and an uncontrollable moan escaped as I gave myself over to the kiss. I wanted to lift my leg and hook it over his tight, but I was too weak. He pulled me closer. There was no mistaking his desire. I rubbed against his need like a wanton hussy. His hands ran up and down my back, over my hips, settling on my ass as he ground into me. I was just as eager to explore his body. I untangled my hands from his hair and ran them over his shoulders, down his arms and over his back. Relishing in the feel of his powerful muscles under them. My senses were on over load. His taste inflamed me. His touch made me hungry for more, and his taste started a fire deep inside me that only he could put out. I needed him more than I needed air to breathe. His hands squeezed between us to grasp my breasts. I moaned. Even with my shirt between us, the pleasure surge through me. The heat of his hands branded me. His touch was better than I had imagined. It felt natural as if we were meant for this. As if all our lives had been leading to this intimacy. He pinched my nipples. Two streaks of pleasure, like forked lightning, ignited my passion even more. I moaned and kissed him back harder, pushing her achy breast into the hands.

"Get a room."

The rude interruption was a shock. I broke away gasping for air. We had been standing outside my building and this was supposed to be a goodnight kiss. Apparently, both of us had been carried away by the intensity. I have never felt such pleasure from a kiss before. This was better than my wildest imaging.

Edward laughed, but continued to rain wet kisses along my cheek, over my neck and down to my shoulders. Before his mouth headed any further south I decided it was time to get inside.

"Come on. We don't want to get arrested for indecent exposure."

We held hands and giggled like teenagers as we walked into the lobby and headed to the elevators.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging, but our instructions were to end with a kiss. So there you have it. Imagine your own ending. Maybe I'll be able to write an ending based on one of our other assignments.


	6. Makeup Sex

Lesson 6 - Smut University 2013 – Transitioning Into Sex Scenes by RaumTweet

**Homework: **I'm giving you three suggestions:

1. Write the transition into a sex scene using at least two senses.

2. Write about an experienced couple. For example, a married couple–two adults who are currently worried because of a family problem. One of them tries to ease the spouse's mind at first with cuddles and then with a night of lovemaking. They know each other very well, so you don't have to deal with first-time awkwardness.

3. Two characters are having an argument. Surprise your readers, showing us how they pass from a moment of rage to a moment of passion. Use the dialogue to achieve your goal. Something one of them will say is the key that will break the altercation and lead them to a more pleasurable activity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any songs used in this story belong to the writers, studios, and artists. No copyright infringement intended. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Title: Makeup sex**

I had decided to surprise Edward. Little did I know, that I would be the one in for a surprise. Edward had made the 30 under 30 list of PR professionals, and although he was taking it in stride, I wanted to do something special. There are hundreds of thousands maybe even millions of PR professionals under 30 years old, so to make the list of the top 30 in that field was quite an accomplishment. Since he had joined the firm after graduation, he had maintained an impressive list of clients and had been raking in awards for the PR work he had done for those clients, but this was his first personal acknowledgement. I knew he didn't have any appointments this afternoon, so I was hoping I could entice him to leave the office early for a private celebration. That would be my way of showing him how proud I was of his accomplishments.

I turned the corner and came to a standstill. Right before my eyes, was Edward in the arms of a red head. I told myself that maybe she was a client, so I walked toward them. I was only a few steps away, when she said, "See you later." Then kissed him.

Then I realized whom she was. The only redheaded woman in Edward's life was his ex-girlfriend Victoria. What were they doing kissing in the street? Why was he going to see her later? Had he been seeing her all along? Pain sliced through my heart. Tears welled, blurring my vision, but I rubbed them away angrily. I will not break down now. I stifled back a sob and whirled around to escape, but I bumped into someone. Arms reached out to keep me from crashing to the sidewalk, but my package wasn't that lucky. The champagne I had been carrying for our celebration tonight, fell out of my hand and exploded. Not wanting to cause a scene, or create any more unwanted attention, I mumbled a quick apology to the man I had crashed into and hurried back around the corner. I had to get away before he saw me.

I hailed a cab and fought to keep the tears and the sobs at bay until I made it home. Part of me reasoned that I should let him explain, but the insecure part of me took control. Edward was tall and handsome, while I was short and mousy. He should be with someone like Victoria or Rosalie or any of the other glamorous women he had dated before me. I had never understood what he had seen in me to begin with. Now those feelings of insecurity and self doubt was clouding my mind. As soon as I got into the apartment, I threw myself on the couch and cried. Then I got angry. Why should I let him have so much control over me? If he wanted to go back to one of his old girlfriends, then let him. I took out a couple of suitcases, determined to pack his things, but the thought of living without him was too much. I returned the suitcases to the cupboards and walked around the apartment, trying to decide what to do next. My phone rang a few times, but I refused to answer. I didn't want to talk to anyone, especially Edward. I was not thinking clearly, and the events of the last few hours had me drained, so I returned to the couch. I curled up and turned on the at

I should have known that it was too soon for us to move in together, but in the short time we'd been together, he had made me happier than I'd ever been in my life, so when he had professed his love and asked me to move in with him, I couldn't refuse. Anyway, it had made more sense than keeping two apartments because we spent most of our time together. Could he have been faking his feelings for me all this time?

I woke up in Edward's arms. I looked around groggily and realized he was walking to the bedroom. He laid me gently on the bed.

"Sorry," Edward murmured. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Edward kissed me softly. Everything came back to me, and images of him with Victoria flooded my mind. Although his sweet, intoxicating scent threatened to take away my anger, I pulled away and jumped off the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"You have the nerve to ask me that? How dare you come in here and pretend that nothing happened today. I hate you."

"What's the matter with you?" He made a move to come in my direction.

"Don't come any closer. How can you pretend that you were not with another woman today? What did you do, came straight from her bed to ours?"

"What woman?" I knew the exact moment he realized what I was talking about.

Instead of coming right out and denying it, he smiled. "You're jealous of Victoria?"

"I'm not jealous, I'm angry at you for deceiving me." I didn't add, that I was angry at myself for letting the sight of him in another woman's arms affect me so much.

"Bella, you have nothing to be jealous about."

"That's not how it looked from where I was standing. How can you explain that kiss?" I was almost too afraid to hear, but wanted all the gritty details all the same. This would be the part where he'd have to convince me that there was nothing between him and Victoria. _Would I believe his explanation?_

"You're blowing this wildly out of proportion. Nothing happened."

"I saw you kissing your ex on the side walk, and you have the nerve to say that nothing happened." He held his hand up signaling for silence.

"Let me finish. Vicky kissed me. She is exceedingly friendly and affectionate. Kissing me on the lips doesn't mean the same thing it would mean to you. Anyway, she has moved on. She met this guy James whom she feels is "the one". She wanted us to go on a double date, but when you didn't answer your phone, I cancelled."

"You could have gone on your own." I muttered, still not totally convinced or more like I was reluctant to admit that I had almost cried myself sick for no reason. I knew if it had been the other way around, I would have been extremely angry at Edward for jumping to conclusions, but it was exactly what I had done.

"It's so unlike you not to answer your phone that I became worried. I called your job and your assistant told me you had left early. I couldn't imagine where you could have gone. The thought of you laying somewhere hurt was almost more than I could bear. I had to come check on you. If I had not found you here, I don't know what I would have done." He stopped and dragged his hands through his already messy hair. Then he took a deep breath and continued. "I love you. I will always love you. Now that I've found you, I can't image my life without you in it." It was impossible to remain angry when he opened his heart to me like this.

Then a pained look crossed his face. "How could you believe that I would ever jeopardize our relationship by doing something like that?" I was so relieved, flooded my system. I love Edward, and he loves me.

"I didn't think." _After all the times he had said he loved me. All the ways he had shown me his love, how could I have had so little faith in him? I should have known better or at least I should have given him a chance to explain this before I jumped to conclusions._ I was ashamed of myself. I had to do something to make up for this lapse in judgment. I crawled back on the bed.

"Bella…"

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you." I apologized. I didn't want to talk anymore. I threw my arms around his neck, and caught his mouth in a deep, hard kiss, thrusting my tongue against his wildly as I tangled my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Our bodies took over. His resistance melted. He groaned. Our hands ran frantically over each other as our kiss increased in intensity. We took turns ravishing each other's mouth, exploring, tasting, and teasing each other to a fever pitch. He reached around to cup my ass, pulling me closer to his throbbing erection. I whimpered. The feel of his arousal spurred me on. I ground my pelvis against him, reveling in the feel of his erection.

Finally, I drew away, gasping for breath. He didn't stop. He rolled us over, kissing his way from my mouth to my neck, to the hollow in my throat, then along one shoulder then the next. His hand caressed my arm, over my waist, and across my hip. I twisted my body and hitched my leg over his, rubbing against his erection again. His tongue lightly traced my lips before gently biting my bottom lip, then he sucked the pain away. His lips, his tongue and his hands were driving me crazy. My insides quivered. I yearned for more of his kisses and caresses. His lips captured mine in another hard demanding kiss, robbing me of what little air I had. Mercifully, he stopped kissing me to remove my clothes. He made a sensual game of undressing me. Each garment was removed with kisses and caresses, and by the time he was done, I wanted to push him on his back and ride him hard.

"So beautiful." He said after all my clothes were removed.

I pulled his lips back to mine for another drugging kiss. His tongue plunged deep in an erotic invasion that robbed me of my senses. At that moment, I forgot everything, but the feel of his tongue stroking mine, the feel of mine stroking his, and the rush of sensations flooding through me, sensitizing my body to the slightest touch of his fingers, and the feel of his breath on my skin as he kissed me everywhere. When he pulled back, I lay on the bed limp, quivering in anticipation.

He left me just long enough to remove his clothes. In two quick strides, he was back on the bed, teasing me again. His mouth glide sensuously down my neck, causing delicious tremors to race through me. The muscles in my stomach to tighten. My juices flowed. He continued with his sensual torture. His mouth latched onto my nipple, sucking deeply, while he rubbed the other one between his fingers. I arched my back, wordlessly begging for more of the heavenly attention from his hands and mouth. He moved from left to right, giving each one the same amount of meticulous attention. The ache inside me became maddening.

"Please, please, please," I begged, wanting him to end the sweet torture.

Finally, positioned himself at my entrance. We stared at each other lovingly as he slid his cock deep inside me. He withdrew almost all the way out, then he thrust deep and hard. He pounded into me again and again, and with each thrust he rubbed against my clit, increasing my pleasure. My moans and cries turned to screams. Fast and hard. My legs were trembling. I was writhing beneath him, and begging him not to stop. He gripped my hips tighter, lifting it off the bed, as he drove into me. He pushed me higher, closer to the point of no return. My fingers dug into his arms, squeezing harder as my pleasure peaked. My body tensed, then went into convulsions as orgasmic pleasure exploded in every cell of my body. A couple more deep thrusts and I felt his seed spewing inside me. I was floating on a cloud.

He held me tightly in his arms, gently caressing me, and whispering words of love. After I recovered from my post orgasmic bliss, I used my body to show him how much I loved him. Not an inch of his skin was left unexplored. For the rest of the night, and well into the morning, we took turns pleasuring each other. We finally collapsed. Both of us were breathing heavily as if we had both ran a marathon. I had almost dozed off when I heard him.

"Was this makeup sex?"

"Why?"

"Because I'd expect makeup sex every time you go into a jealous rage."

"I was not jealous."

"Whatever you say." He kissed the tip of my nose. "Although I'd love nothing better than to spend every night showing you that you are the only one for me, you should always remember that you have nothing to be jealous about. You are my life. My world would be empty without you in it."

"Ditto, and I love you too." I mumbled. I was too tired to think of anything articulate to say. I yawned, closed my eyes and snuggled closer into his chest.

"Ditto," he said.

I smiled. I was glad we had put the whole thing behind us, and he was right, makeup sex was fantastic. Edward always rocked my world, but tonight, there had been an extra intensity that we didn't always have. Not that I'd ever admit this to him.


	7. Friends With Benefits-Sexual Awakening

Lesson 7 - Smut University 2013 – Boy … Boy … Boy by TeamSmella aka Mary Elizabeth

**Title: Friends With Benefits - A Young Boy's Sexual Awakening**

**Homework: **Choose two of your favorite male characters (Edward and Jasper are my chosen) or girls, if that's what you like, and write a realistic slash sex scene. KEEP IT REALISTIC! If you've never dipped into boy/boy or girl/girl, the couple of stories I've linked in the lesson above are great starting points. Don't be scared! There's a huge audience for quality slash fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: This is my first try at slash. I did research by reading blogs, Yahoo question/answers and other sites. I even downloaded a couple of short e-books to help me with the sexual content, but those stories were about adults, so I hope this is believable.

I had written a story last summer about a gay Edward having sexual feeling for Bella (lust at first sight). This is my take on Edward's introduction to sex—the reason he considered himself gay.

* * *

EPOV

I became sexually active at fourteen. Every morning I woke up with a hard on and rushed to the shower to relieve myself. Then at night, I masturbated in the shower again. To make matters worse, I attended an all boys' boarding school, so my access to girls my age was limited. I had thought about sex to the point where I had stolen a couple of magazines and a DVD from my older brother, Emmett's, collection. The erotic pictures of the models and the sexual acts of the actors and actress only made me hornier. My roommate and I had been experimenting. Strangely enough, it had been Emmett's porn that had opened the door to my world of illicit pleasures. Now almost fifteen years later, I'm in the office of a sex therapist, trying to get my shit together. I thought of how it had begun.

_"Look at this." I held up my bounty to Mike. We flipped through the pages of the magazines and watched the DVD. We continued like this for a while. Then one night, I woke up to feel someone in bed with me. At first I pretended I was still asleep, hoping he'd go back to his room. Was he trying to get me to respond so he could call me a pervert? I held my breath when his hand touched me. I was surprised and distressed, when my body responded to his touch._

_"Mike stop. We shouldn't be doing this?" _

_"Why not. It's natural for kids to experiment with each other."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"I read it on the internet."_

_"I'm not…I haven't…" I stammered. "The internet?"_

_"Some of the guys on the sites I visited experimented with other boys at school and even in college, but enjoyed having sex with women too. Lots of them went on to get married. Some gave up being with guys, others continued. There were even couples who engaged in threesomes."_

_"I…I don't think it's right."_

_"Are you afraid I'll think you're gay, or that I'll tell the other boys?" I remained quiet._

_"Think about it. If I told anyone, I would be implicating myself too. What do you think the guys would say about me for rooming with you?"_

_I was confused, but my traitorous penis responded to his touches and I got harder. Despite the pleasure that was beginning to spread through me, I felt I should protest. "I don't think we should do this."_

_"You don't have to do anything. Just enjoy. If you still want me to stop, I will." My head wanted me to say stop, but my body didn't. While I thought of my next excuse, he continued touching me. He took my silence for my acceptance, and he took my penis in his hand and squeezed. It felt great. He pumped hard and fast as if he was afraid I'd tell him to stop at any moment. In the blink of an eye, I gushed all over my stomach._

_For days after, I couldn't look him in the eye. Eventually, I got over the embarrassment and we went back to watching porn together, but that night had changed everything. It was like opening Pandora's Box. Once that line had been crossed, there was no going back. I couldn't think of anything else but the feel of his hand on me. This forbidden world of pleasure gradually seduced me. We became more open about masturbating, and we started doing it while we watched the DVD. Well, Mike started. At first, I was embarrassed, so I kept my eyes away from him, but then I couldn't resist the urge to touch myself too. When I became comfortable with that, we began looking at each other while we masturbated. Soon we were browsing the internet for more porn. We found sites with both girls and boys and boys and boys having sex. These were modern times, and it was acceptable for same sex couples to get married, but I was still confused._

_In the beginning, I had been scared that the guys at school would look at us and know what we had been doing, but nothing happened. I threw myself into sports, thinking that if I acted all manly and played football, then no one would think I was gay. I didn't feel any differently, and I was glad that I didn't have the urge to be with any of the other guys on the team. Inevitably, things progressed. We went from masturbating in front of each other, to jerking each other off._

_Then Christmas break come. My body craved his touch while I was away from him. I'd wake up from a wet dream every morning, desperate to relieve the all-consuming need raging through me. By the time I went back to school, I was desperate for his touch. He must have missed me too because our experimenting took on a new intensity. __That first night back at school, Mike pressed his lips to mines, but this time, he darted his tongue inside my mouth. At first I froze, then I thought what the hell. When I didn't push him away, his fingers threaded in my hair and the kiss got deeper. By the feel of both our erections, French kissing was more of a turn on than what we had been doing before. I was relieved that kissing with tongues had not grossed me out. __We stumbled to the couch and kissed the hell out of each other. My blood roared in my ears and my erection was about to burst a hole in my jeans. _We made our way to my bedroom. 

_He kissed a hot, moist trail down to my navel, where he stopped and swirled the tip of his tongue inside the indentation. Before, his touches had been more tentative, now I realized that he had been holding back because he hadn't wanted to scare me off. He continued to my penis. __I put my guilt aside and reveled in each touch, enjoying the way my body responded and letting the pleasure sweep me away. _He swiped his tongue across the crown, then he slid down, taking me deep into his mouth. 

_"Oh God." I moaned. I closed my eyes and savored the moment, relaxing further into the bed._

_He bobbed his head up and down until I was begging for release. He increased his sucking making me come hard._

_"That was incredible. Do you want me to…"_

_"Don't worry about it. I could take care of myself."_

_I watched as he reached for his own penis. He was hard, and the head was swollen as if he was ready to burst. He jerked himself off. It only took a few strokes before he was spilling all over my stomach. He collapsed on the bed next to me._

_"Do you want to tell me how you learned to do that? I'm sure it wasn't from watching porn."_

_He was so quiet that I thought he wouldn't answer._

_"Forget I asked."_

_I was about to apologize again, when he spoke up._

_"I did it before. __It was with a counselor at camp."_

_"When?"_

_"I was twelve, and he was seventeen." He went on to tell me the details. "Then, on vacation last year, I met another older guy, who was more than willing to teach me new things. My parents taught he was teaching me to surf." He laughed. "I wonder what they would have said if they had known he had been teaching how to ride more than a wave."_

_After a few times of him pleasuring me, I realized I wasn't returning the favor, so I decided to give it a try._

_"Do you want me to…" I started to ask. Disgusted with myself for being embarrassed after all the things we had done._

_"We could do a 69," he suggested. We arranged ourselves into position. I tentatively took his cock in my mouth._

_"Watch the teeth." He cautioned._

_"Sorry."_

_Since I'd probably suck at this if I did it on my own, I decided to follow his example. I felt his tongue began to lick the head of my cock, so I did the same to him. Licking the sides, and around the rim and sucking the head in my mouth. What he was doing to me felt fantastic. When I felt him moaning against me, I knew I was finally doing it right. I took his cock deep into my mouth, sucking on it while I played with his balls. I felt him doing the same to me, and it took all my will power to continue pleasuring him, when all I wanted to do was to lay back and let his skilled mouth and hands drive me crazy. We sucked and licked each other, bringing both of us to the brink. Then I felt his warm breath against my sensitive head. He blew on it, then took it deep into his mouth again. When I hit the back of his throat, I couldn't resist bucking._

_"I'm going to come." I had warned him seconds before I started shooting my load. This time, instead of pulling away, he swallowed everything. After my climax, I was able to concentrate on him. I sucked harder and used my hands, to pump him until he came._

_"Not bad for your first time." Instead of being embarrassed, I took pleasure in knowing that it had been as enjoyable for him as it had been for me._

_We continued like that for a while. He wanted to do more, but I wasn't ready. Instead of penetration, I'd positioned my cock, so it pressed up against Mike's. The feel of our cocks rubbing each other's took me to a new level of pleasure. Sometimes we'd reached between us, squeezing our shafts and thrusting into our palms to create more friction._

_When I unpacked, I saw that my crazy brother had hidden some condoms in my bag. I knew it was his way of teasing me after our conversation about masturbating and sexual urges. Eventually I showed them to Mike._

_"Maybe we could use them." He said, looking anywhere but my face. I almost laughed at how shy he seemed right now. He had always been the braver one. I stared up at him, speechless. I had been comfortable with what we had done so far, and I had thought we would have continued that way. Was I ready for more?_

_"You want us to…"_

_Mike nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing. Between the two of us, I don't know which of us were more nervous. _

_"You know I've done it before."_

_"When you were with those two guys, how did you know who…"_

_"They did it to me."_

_"Didn't it hurt?"_

_"The first time, but it wasn't that bad afterwards."_

_"Why didn't you tell me this before?"_

_"What would you have done if I had told you I was gay the first time we met?"_

_I smiled. "I would have asked for a private room or a different roommate."_

_"Exactly."_

_"So you would let me do you?" All the brave macho talk, from the DVD, was out the door when we needed it._

_"Yes."_

_"How can you be sure you're gay if you haven't been with a girl?"_

_"I have been with girls." I was shocked. __"I lost my virginity to a girl. I tried it with another girl after that, but it didn't feel any better. I think I like being on the bottom."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"It means, I enjoy having someone fuck me instead of the other way around." Finally, that word. We use it all the time when we curse, or watch the DVD but until now, we had steered clear of it. He wanted me to do that to him. It was hard to wrap my mind around that. He must have seen the turmoil I was in._

_"Edward, this does not mean you'll be like me. You have to make your own choice. I would never force you to do anything."_

_I let out a deep sigh. "Okay, let me think about it." But once that thought was in my head, there was no stopping it. All I thought about was doing that to him. I'd seen the euphoric look on the guys faces in the porn we'd watched, and I wanted that feeling. It took a couple of weeks, but I finally I made up my mind._

_"I want to try…" From the hopeful look on his face, I knew he immediately understood what I was trying to say. "I hope I don't suck at it."_

_He grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me deeply. When we broke apart, we tugged at each other's clothes until we were naked._

_"I'll walk you through it." He said eagerly. "We'll need some lubricant and one of your condoms."_

_I got a condom from my nightstand and picked up the lube. He helped me put on the condom, then he rolled onto his stomach._

_"Could we doing it facing it each other?" That was similar to what we had been doing, and I was comfortable with that. He rolled over on his back and brought his legs up, spreading them wide._

_"Put some lube on the condom and between my cheeks."_

_I squeezed the bottle and a glob of lube squirted out onto my fingers. I rubbed some on the condom, and the rest between his cheeks._

_"Are you sure this isn't going to hurt you?" I asked._

_"Not if you stretch me with your fingers first and use enough lube."_

_Despite his reassurance, I was worried about hurting him, so I did as he advised and put a finger in him. When he didn't cry out in pain, I pushed it in a little more and wiggled it around. He let out a loud moan. I was relieved that he was feeling pleasure. I put in another, pushing and pulling them in and out of him. His moans increased. Soon he was begging for more. I replaced my fingers with my penis. His muscles clamped down on me. Being inside him was much better than getting a blow job. Now it was my time to groan. I was so scared I'm come immediately that I stayed still for a while. I took deep breaths, trying to get myself under control. When I thought I was ready to go further, I slowly pushed in a little more. The feeling was incredible. __I had to tune out everything to control myself before I was able to thrust. Mike pushed up to meet my thrusts, taking me deeper. Our cries of pleasure filled the room. It took every ounce of my control to last as long as I did, still it was less than five minutes before I shot my load. _

_"Fuck, fuck." I was pissed and disgusted with myself for not lasting longer. __At least I had the presence of mind to reach for his erection and pumped my hand, matching my pumps to the rhythm of our hips._ I continued pumping his cock until he climaxed too.

_"Hey, don't beat yourself up."_

_"I totally suck at this."_

_He looked at me and smiled reassuringly. "You don't. I'd fantasized about you inside me for so long, but I never thought you'd agree to do it. Having it happen for real was better than I'd imagined." Hearing him say that made me feel better. "I don't have to ask if it was good for you." He joked, and we both laughed._

_"It was the best. It was hot, and the way your body tightened around me." I didn't have to say more. We were both grinning like idiots._

_"You'd get better at it…that's if you decide to do it again."_

_"Maybe…let me sleep on it. The pleasure was more than anything I'd ever experienced, but…"_

_"Are you having regrets?"_

_"No. I'm just confused. Give me some time."_

_Needless to say, after a few days I was more than eager to do it again. I kept thinking of the way his body squeezed me and the mind blowing orgasm I had while I was inside him. Like he said, each time I did it, I lasted longer. He was the teacher, and I was his apt pupil. I learned fast. We started trying different positions. When I offered to let him do me, he refused._

_"Don't take it personally, I rather have you fuck me. I know you only started this because of me, but I don't mind. I love having you buried inside me." He had become more vocal about what we had been doing since after Christmas break. _

At the time, I had wondered if I could be that open about having sex with a guy. I smiled at how naive I had been back then. I breathe deeply and thought of how many days and night of pleasure followed. I remembered my first time being on the bottom. I had been our last semester together. I think I'd only done it because of Mike. I knew he didn't care about doing me, but we had experienced so much together, I wanted to make this complete before we went our separate ways.

_I had been very tense. Scared at the thought of the pain, which was ridiculous because I did this to him all the time._

_"Relax, I've done this before," he joked, trying to loosen me up. He used lube to trace circles around m__y hole. Eventually, he had pushed his finger in. I stiffened up again. He added more lube and gently pushed through the tight ring. The sharp sting made me pull away from him._

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah." I lied. It hurt, but I didn't want to be a baby. If I could do this to him, I should know how it felt myself._

_"If you want me to stop, tell me." Knowing that if I gave the word, he would stop, made me feel better. I trusted him. He continued, pushing his finger in. Then he pulled it out and did it again. He hooked his finger and started rubbing a spot inside me. Soon I started to feel some pleasure mixed with the pain. I relaxed._

_"Oh god!" My cock started to get hard again. By the time he mounted me, I was desperate or more of what his finger was doing to me. He scooted back up my body resting his erection on my balls. He slowly rubbed against me, his hard cock rubbing against my balls and the base of my cock. I couldn't hold back the loud groan that escaped from deep inside me. He did this for a while until I was writhing and bucking under him. When he thought I was ready, he looked into my eyes as he guided his cock into position. He rested the head against my hole, waiting for me to give him the go ahead. I stared back at him. I didn't flinch or pull away. He positioned his tip at my puckered opening. He kissed me hard while pushing past my rim. Agonizing pain shoot through me, making me gasp. I felt my muscles clamp down on him._

_"Relax."_

_He remained still, and took my cock in his hand, rubbing it until I was feeling more pleasure than pain. My body relaxed again, and he pushed in deeper. Along with the pain there also pleasure. It started from our kissing and the feel of my erection rubbing against his stomach each time he pumped into me. Mike pushed deeper. We both groaned._

_"Oh God. I don't know how long."_

_He matched the strokes of his hands to the slow thrusts of his hips. The dual sensations were almost overwhelming. I was moaning nonstop now. Mike's strokes and thrusts increased. Soon I was pushing up to meet his thrusts. My pleasure increased. My balls tightened. I bucked one more time, then I exploded. My come was gushing out on my stomach as the muscles in my ass tightened around Mike._

_The contractions pushed him over the edge too. I felt him squirting inside me just as I collapsed deeper into the bed._

_"Wow. That was..." He dropped down on me. We were both sweating and panting._

_"Does this mean that you willing to switch positions?"_

_"Nah, but it was nice to experience it. I wouldn't mind doing it once in a while, but I love being in the bottom more."_

I shook my head to clear the memories. That was the first and the last time I had let anyone top me. Mike and I had roomed together for the rest of our high school years. It had been the perfect match. He liked to be in the bottom and I got a thrill out of being the dominant one. I hardly thought back to those years. I had been content with my life and did not see the need to dig up the past until now. I wonder how much of this I'd have to tell the therapist. Do I want to reveal all of this to anyone? What if he couldn't help me?

"Mr. Cullen, the doctor will see you now." Perfect timing. All I need was to work myself into a panic attack.

* * *

A/N:

This chapter took on a life of its own and reached almost 6,000 words. After SmutU, I'll edit the full version and add it to the chapter I did last year.


	8. Slow Hands

Lesson 8 – Smut University 2013 – Sell the Sizzle, Not the Steak by Gemgirl65

**Title:** Slow Hands

**Homework: **Try writing a lemon in which you "tell" what is happening between your lovers, and then rewrite that same passage "showing" the significance of their encounter. It may help to put yourself in your protagonists' shoes and describe exactly what it feels like to you. If you concentrate on the things that appeal to you during sex, chances are good that you'll be able to convey that to your readers.

You might also try rewriting a lemon you've read in the past that didn't work for you. This could be tricky, though; you don't want to offend other authors. But it could be good practice in writing an enticing lemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I acknowledge the trademarked status and trademark owners of various products referenced in this work of fiction, which have been used without permission. The use of these trademarks is not authorized, associated with, or sponsored by the trademark owners.

* * *

Edward and I had been dating for months now. What had started as flirting in the office had led to sex in the office and things had gone on from there. I was relieved that our budding romance had not affected our relationship at work. In fact, I think all the light flirting, and the innuendoes increased the sexual energy so by the time we left the office, all we wanted to do was ravish each other.

"I'm glad the month end close if finally over." I said to Edward, and we prepared dinner. This month had been particular brutal because of the acquisition of a new office. He walked behind me and rubbed my shoulders, kneading out the knots.

"Hmm, that feels good." I moaned. I laid the knife down, to keep from chopping my finger along with the vegetables I had been preparing for our stir fry. I relaxed under his touch, moaning and making other appreciative sounds as he used both the heel of his hands and his fingers, he worked out all the tension in my shoulders and neck. The only problem is now I'm tense in other areas. "Yes. You sure know how to use those hands."

He kissed behind my right ear and asked, "Is that all I know how to use?" As he pushed his hips against my ass.

What began as a laugh at his blatant alpha male behavior, turned into a whimper when he nipped my earlobe.

"Oh God." I moaned as shivers ran down my back, thrumming through me and settling in the pit of my stomach. All my nerve endings awakened as he continued kissing, licking and sucking on and around my ear, then moved to the other. While he was lavishing attention on my ears, his hands found their way inside my tank top and were busy massaging my breasts. The dual assault on my senses had me pushing my chest into his hands and grinding my ass against his erection. Instead of getting relief, the feel of his cock twitching, inflamed me more. I shivered again, but I was determined to finish cooking before we got sidetracked again. It's hard to complete any task around the house when Edward was around. He turned even the most mundane household chores into a sexual adventure. I often marvel at his sex drive. It's like being with a teenager. "Aren't you hungry?" My voice came out in a squeaking croak.

"For food or you?" He taunted me. My pussy quivered as I got visuals of him feasting on me. I placed my hands on his to stop the distracting movements, and swallowed before answering. "Food of course."

It took a Herculean effort, to pull out of his arms and concentrate on chopping vegetables. He was not giving up easy. He leaned his back against the counter and took my chin in his hand, forcing me to look into his mesmerizing eyes. "I'd rather have you." The lust in his eyes nearly stopped my heart.

I blinked to break the spell he was casting on me. "No way. Food first. Aren't you worried that I'd pass out from hunger one night?"

He kissed the corner of my mouth. "We could order take out." I couldn't help laughing. He would do anything to get his own way.

"We've tried that before. The food will be delivered, and it would sit with the doorman getting cold before we remember it." He sighed. "You're right." He finally acknowledged in defeat. After that, we concentrated on cooking, but he took every opportunity to brush against me or make suggestive comments.

"I'm so full I could burst." I said, pushing the plate away from me.

"I'm about to burst out of these jeans." He said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Let me load the dishwasher, then I'm all yours." I took my plate to the sink, but he was right there, taking it out of my hand.

"No, let me do that while you have a shower."

He placed his hands behind my head and pulled me to him. Our lips slid against each other's. Sensuously sliding back and forth. He increased the pressure and I responded by opening up for him. The kiss deepened. I wound my hands around his waist and plastered myself against him. My nipples hardened and poked into his chest. He pushed one of his legs between mine and rubbed it against my crotch. As the kiss deepened, the desire that was on simmer during our meal sparked into life, turning into a raging inferno. By the time we stopped kissing, we were both breathing erratically. I leaned my head against his chest, and his arms curled across my back in a supportive embrace. We stayed like that for a while.

"Hey, you'd better get out of here before I change my mind."

"What's the rush, it's Friday night."

"Maybe I'll hold you hostage in the bedroom all weekend." I chuckled and dashed off to the bathroom.

For the hundredth time, I marveled at how comfortable we are together. Our life is not always sunshine and roses, real life intervenes and we argue, but our close connection acts as a compass to guide us back to this playful, sexy part of our relationship. I decided to give him a treat for being so helpful, so I rummaged through my lingerie drawer until I found one of the package I had hidden for a special occasion. I wrapped a towel around me and grabbed a few small bottles of warming oils before I walked into the bedroom. What waited for me, was a feast for the eyes. Edward had undressed and was lying on the bed in his boxer briefs, with his hands behind his head. I stopped to admire him for a moment, then I held up my hands. "Pick one."

I heard a rumbling in his throat, and bit my lip to keep from laughing at his expression. "Let me see, Malibu Screw to start. Maybe we'll end with Irish Screamer and Screaming Orgasm." Now I was biting my lips from moaning. "First I have a surprise for you." I dropped the towel and struck a pose. I thought his eyes would pop out of his head. In the blink of an eye, he leapt off the bed.

"Like your desert?" I asked and wiggled my eyebrow at him. He groaned and adjusted himself. "Your very own chocolate covered strawberry." I was wearing strawberry and chocolate flavored edible undies and chocolate pasties.

"You have no idea." He picked me up and carried me to the bed. As soon as my back hit the bed, he growl and began licking and sucking off the pasties. His obvious delight as he enjoyed his treat and it turned me on more. After he had licked and sucked not only my nipples, but also my breasts until he was satisfied that he had removed every bit of the pasties, he stopped to give me a toe curling kiss which left me gasping for air. Then he kissed his way back to my breasts. He massaged licked, sucked and tweaked them until I thought I was going to die from the pleasure pulsing through me.

He kissed his way over my stomach. When he got to my hips, he nibbled the strings on my right. Anticipation built. My breathing became heavier, and my moans got louder. My moans grew louder, and my back arched off the bed. My heart was pounding out a mad beat.

"Oh God." I cried out, when his teeth grazed over my taunt nipples. His hands and lips tantalized me as he worked his way across my hip, putting a kiss on my mound as he made his way to the strings on my left hip. After he had eaten and licked all traces of the strings off, he made quick work of eating the tiny triangle that covered my mound. Then he kissed my bare pussy. I was whimpering, in impatience, wanting him to move faster. I wiggled and pushed my core closer to him.

"Edward, I need you."

"Soon baby." The tip of his tongue teases my clit.

"More." My orgasm was close, and I wanted him inside me now. Instead, he inserted two then three fingers and began pumping rapidly. My hips moved in rhythm with his hand, and I climbed higher and higher. He curved his fingers to my g-spot and returned his tongue to my clit, flicking it at the same speed as the fingers. I fell over the edge.

Before I had time to recover, I felt his cock at my entrance. He entered me in one fluid thrust. I felt my muscles adjust around him, accommodating his girth. He began to move slowly, thrusting in and out. He set a slow steady rhythm. His mouth captured a nipple, and he sucked as he kept up thrusting.

My pleasure built again. Soon I was moaning uncontrollably. He increased his speed. Going faster and deeper with each thrust. Each push of his hips, rubbed my clip, increasing my pleasure. My head was thrashing from side to side as another powerful orgasm built inside me.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." His name was a chant on my lips. Deeper, harder, faster he plunged into my heat. He leaned over and took a nipple between his lips, pulling hard, pushing me over the edge. I gripped his shoulders. My muscles quivered. My second climax was just as intense as the first. A few more hard thrusts and he followed soon after me.

He caressed me with light butterfly touches, kissing all over my face until my heart stopped beating like a drum. I grinned at him, in an orgasmic haze, and his grin was just as big. We whispered words of love for a few more minutes, then I jumped out of bed and retrieved the warming lotions that had been discarded, in his rush to eat his dessert. Then I had a better idea. I went back to my dresser drawer and took out another box, which I threw at him. I watched the astonishment on his face as he read the cover of the box which included edible men's briefs.

"Your turn." I said. "Pina Colada. Yummy."

* * *

A/N:

Final chapter for SmutU. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or added this to their faves and alerts.


End file.
